Just Another Band Night
by mandapanda17
Summary: This is my first story, be kind on reviews: Two friends are forced to stay after practice after their director lost his keys. What happens when practice isn't the only thing on their minds? One Shot. M for safety.


**Just Another Band Night**

By: mandapanda17

Chapter 1: Him

I don't know why I put up with this bullshit. I've hated marching band since my sophomore year, but here I am again. Only now I'm a senior. But even being an upperclassman is bittersweet. Sure, I get to tell other kids what to do and I get first dibs on bus seats. Big whoop. That still doesn't change the fact that marching band sucks the fun out of life till November.

Now that I think of it, I might have a few reasons why I'm still come back every June. First, my mom pretty much forces me. Secondly, my sister wants me to stay for her. And last, which is the most important reason, the main reason I go through this monotonous hell is for him.

He's been my best friend since the 7th grade. Back then, I always envied how cool he was, always with a witty comeback and i mischievous grin. I think the envy turned into desire around 9th grade when we came to high school. When marching band loomed over our curious heads. Lets just say I had no idea that we would be changing in front of all the guys in every marching band at the competition.

It's kinda awkward to turn around and suddenly seeing your friends in all his glory... And then wanting him every other time you saw him. Repressing those feelings became almost a daily epic battle between my brain and my... other appendages.

So here I am. It's 9:07 p.m. on a Tuesday night, I'm standing next to my best friend who I'm in love with, and I WANT TO GO HOME! But, I can't. Cause apparently, Mr. Duddey needs us to stay and wait for the janitor to come and lock the gates. He can't cause apparently he has "work to do." Work my ass. Probably just gonna go home and thing of more ways to ruin my life..

"Ugh!" He looks pissed. Then again he always does. He volunteered to call the janitor and I'm guessing he'll be a while. Plus we're standing out in the cold at night. So I think he has a reason to be.

"Do you really think he lost his keys? Or does he just love torturing us?" I was slightly pissed too.

"Is the band room open?"

"Yeah. Otherwise we wouldn't have a reason to be here."

"Well, I'm Going inside. At least it's warm."

"Gee. Thanks for leaving me out here."

He turned around and smiled. Oh god, that smile! "Well, c'mon then." We both walked in silence to the band room.

Chapter 2: This Was Meant To Happen

Yay warmth! I was freezing my ass off, but I wouldn't dare show it. I don't wanna look like a wimp. Especially in front of him. I looked at the clock above the door, 9:45... why do I have to go through this? I turn around and see him take off his leather jacket, then he turns around and heads to the band closet. He has a really, really nice ass. I quickly expel that thought as I feel my pants begin to tighten. Fuck.. I readjust myself and follow behind him.

The band closet is the warmest part of the whole room. It's also usually the messiest. But tonight it was unnaturally clean. The only thing that was on the ground was a random blanket and pillow. One of the band kids most likely left it here.

"Now what?" I asked, casually looking around. I didn't expect for everything that happened next to happen. For all the years I've secretly loved him, he never even shown the slightest bit of liking me.. I mean liking me. So when he raced up and put his lips to mine, I was a little startled and confused. But after the initial shock wore off, I didn't care anymore. All that mattered was him. In my opinion, this was meant to happen.

Chapter 3: No One Wants That Blanket Now

He was... aggressive. I don't know how else to put it. He almost ripped my coat off of me and threw it to the ground. I was busy with his belt buckle. As i slid his pants down, they caught for a second on his fully erect member. I stared for just a moment.. then continued to take his shirt off. As he worked on my pants he started kissing and nipping at my neck,which caused a slight moan to escape my lips. Feeling a smile come across his face, he continued to kiss and bit as my pants and boxers fell to the floor.

We both laid down on the blanket and continued our kissing. His hands slid all over my body. I was almost exploding in the sensation. He started stroking my "mini me" vigorously. Moaning in pure, x-rated pleasure, I grabbed him with as much force I could muster, trying to compare with the force in witch he grabbed me. He then turned me around, before a could even register the action, he buried himself into shock of it made me practically scream in pleasure. He started pushing in and out all while stroking me in time with his thrusts. This all felt like a dream. I can't believe this is finally happening. At first, I wanted this to happen everyday, every minute, and every second of my life. Through he years I've built up walls and eventually, i could repress my feelings. But now that this was a reality, all the walls came tumbling down. Just as I came to that thought, I felt a surge of tinglys all over my body, then a giant rush of pleasure as I came all over the little blue blanket. He wasn't far after me as I felt him come inside me. We both collapsed on the floor, breathless.

"I-I love you Tr-" but his lips cut me off before I could finish the sentence I've been dying to say for over six years.

"I know. I love you too." He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.I'm not sure if this was the safest idea, but I didn't care. I looked at my watch for the first time in what seemed like hours, 10:01 pm. We can always go home after a nap. As I put my arm down I glanced at his cameo pants, out of his pocket glimmered a large ring of keys. Duddey's key ring was unmistakable. I turn quickly to ask him, but he was fast asleep with the same mischievous grin.

The End


End file.
